Moments
by Empress Lunastra
Summary: A One shot series involving Ryo and Ginga. Rated for potential future topics just to be safe. Warnings if required will be at top of each oneshot.


**Moment ~ Wanting Attention**

Well I thought of this while babysitting my niece and she has a very cute smile where she shows her teeth and this came to mind. So enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few days since Ryo's father had passed away and he hadn't talked much at all. The pair were incredibly close because Ryo had lost his mother when he was very young.

Kohana had been letting Ryo have some time while she had focus caring for their children as she knew Ryo could be very emotional person but she defiantly struggled as seven-week old Ginga required a lot of attention as he was still pretty small for his age and couldn't fall ill otherwise it would end up with Ginga in the hospital again and he had already spent a month in there so Kohana wished it wouldn't happen again.

She laid on the bed while she was playing with her youngest son and talking to him and she also knew that despite Ryo's current state he was watching and wasn't completely reluctant to talk to now than compared to when he found out his father died but still was a bit distant.

"Hey Ginga. What are you doing? You kicking my chest." Kohana asked as soon as Ginga started to fidget. She knew that Ginga wanted someone else to talk to him, more specifically Ryo. He enjoyed listening to voices and it calmed the little one.

The seven-week old whimpered and fidgeted slightly more making Kohana that Ginga wanted his father to talk to him.

Knowing that Ryo wasn't going to be very receptive to her asking as he was still upset gave her a idea that if fail no harm would happen.

As she and Ginga were already changed for bed had made things easier to do.

She moved the quilt out the way and placed Ginga on the middle of the bed slightly closer to Ryo than herself and then go into bed herself and laid down.

Kohana was still talking to Ginga throughout and hoped Ryo would join in if he was feeling up to it.

"Hey Ginga, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Kohana asked quietly.

Seven-week Ginga's reaction was to cry upset that the change of routine as he was very used to Ryo's talking before bedtime and wasn't able to understand what happened.

"Shh, Ginga. I am pretty sure your father is upset too. I'm here though. I'm sure that your father will talk to you soon."

With that said, Kohana kept an eye on Ginga and dealt swiftly with all of his needs.

Eventually Kohana drifted off to sleep as caring for a three year-old and a seven-week old wasn't easy and was exhausting to put it politely.

Ginga was still awake though and whimpering for attention as Kohana fell asleep because she was exhausted and he was scared by the darkness in the room and not getting a response.

As he was about to cry the little one paused when he felt a hand on his tummy.

"Now, now you don't want to wake you mother." It was Ryo who actually hadn't spoken a word all day decided to talk to his youngest son to ensure Kohana got some sleep.

Ginga grabbed Ryo's hand with his own tiny hands and still looked around trying to figure out where the voice was from was scared he couldn't find where the voice until Ryo picked the still whimpering child up.

"Hey don't panic Ginga. It's a bit dark for you to see isn't it?" Ryo whispered stroking his son's back to hopefully calm him down.

After saying that in the dim light little Ginga figured out were his father's voice was coming from and settled.

Ryo sighed this month and the previous had been very stressful, Ginga had be born three months early and had to spend a month in hospital with Kohana, they had to wait nearly a month to have a pneumologist access the little one's breathing as Koma could afford to hire a permanent one so they had to wait for a volunteer one's monthly visit which they just missed and that Kohana wasn't very well even if Ginga hadn't been born early.

 **Three months.**

Ryo then decided to think about the recent events from a different perspective and realised.

If Ginga hadn't of been born early he would of never got to his grandfather as he was due in February and it was December.

Ryo then looked back down at Ginga who was poking his little tongue out with little smile at the corners of his lips and looking straight up.

"What you up to Ginga with you poking your little tongue out at me."

Now that was something Ryo found incredibly cute and it was just a harmless quirk thank goodness.

 _ **End**_


End file.
